


王臣·第十一章·戏喜·片段

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	王臣·第十一章·戏喜·片段

韩仲岐不知他口中的表演是什么，但他知道，他一定又想出了折磨他的法子。  
程谕硕走到正座落座，程谕至坐在一旁，只有程砚，目光里尽是不忍，可还是顺从的站在了两人身后。“侧君生辰，本王也甚是开心，这一开心啊，就给你买了些礼物，来人，搬到戏台上，给侧君看看。”  
不多时，戏台上那些乐器被一扫而空，取而代之的，全是密密麻麻的刑具，以及，一个大字型的刑架。  
“别都低着头啊，抬头。”这话不知是说给谁的，可台下的人都很听话的慢慢抬头，一时间，全是低呼出口的惊讶。东里斛察自认是个心狠的人，过去在楚国王府，他折磨奴才的刑具也不少，可今日才发现，那才哪儿到哪儿啊。  
“何察，伺候侧君更衣，这大热天的，让他凉快凉快。”程谕硕的话，没有起伏，可听到韩仲岐的耳中，如同千斤。掌刑司何察领命，派了两个人过去将韩仲岐扶了起来，弯腰做礼。“侧君，得罪了。”  
韩仲岐认命，只闭上眼不肯开口，何察扒开他的衣领，将外衫褪去，里衫衣扣解开，露出白皙皮肤。长裤拽下，只剩亵裤。何察不做停顿，一把将亵裤拉到脚踝，浑身上下，寸缕未留。  
夏日的风暖暖拂过，却激得韩仲岐一个冷颤。  
“侧君是王府后院之主，想必王府的规矩应该清楚。这些都是本王精心为你选的礼物，享受它们之前，侧君应该做什么，想来不用本王提醒吧。”程谕硕拿起一杯已经凉了的茶盏，轻轻叩着茶盖，一下一下，敲出声响。  
韩仲岐看向程谕硕，眼底尽是他人无法读懂的悲凉。一腿屈，另一腿跟着弯，跪直身子，慢慢伏下。“仲岐谢王爷赏赐。”  
言毕，韩仲岐一点点挪着腿，背向台下，撅起后臀，塌下腰身，以面着地。标准的晾臀姿势，府里后院都清楚。穴.口之处，清晰可见的一截玉.势，竟如一少女拳头那样大。底下没见过世面的人，不禁伸手探了探身后的物件，觉得自己幸福很多。  
何察净手，取出玉.势，被扩张到一定程度的小.穴，此刻仍因主人的姿势而张大。不多时，何察拿了根被点燃的蜡烛插到里面，只是蜡烛纤细，怎么都稳不住。  
“既然侧君如此饥.渴，就换烛台吧。”程谕硕此刻已靠在椅背上，双手交叉叠在小腹。  
得了旨，何察命人拿了烛台来。烛台是专人制出的，底端十分粗大且长，上面可供十支蜡烛同时插上。何察比量一下，不能直接插入，刚要叫人来帮忙，便听程谕硕吩咐。“侧君向来不愿麻烦别人，就让他自己来吧。”  
微微一愣，何察会意。“侧君，麻烦您自己掰.开，奴才需要把烛台放进去。”  
便是东里斛察，也觉得这话十分屈.辱。当着这么多人的面，还在戏台之上，要自己去掰开，简直比杀了自己还痛苦。  
韩仲岐没有动，就在何察再要开口之时，他便已经伸向身后，用双手将两瓣臀.肉向两侧掰开。穴.口用力向外伸张，何察将烛台狠狠压进，撕扯之痛，疼的韩仲岐没忍住哼出口。  
烛台放好，便是蜡烛，蜡烛被一根根插上，再被一根根点燃。常人晾.臀，不过是一根蜡烛，犯了大错也只是三根，可韩仲岐是整整十根。十根蜡烛，十撮火苗，蜡油一滴一滴落在臀上，倒是与生辰宴的喜庆照相呼应。  
起初，只是淡淡的暖，到微微的热，再到难以忍受的烫。何察技术很好，有两根蜡烛不偏不倚的插在娇嫩上方，每一滴，都使得周围褶皱一抖。韩仲岐浑身渗出汗珠，双腿也不可控的抖着，可他不敢倒下去，一旦倒下去，等待他的，便是万劫不复。  
所有人都在等着，没有程谕硕的命令，没人敢起身，没人敢低头，他们就这么看着，这王府后院最高位的人，此刻正撅着屁.股等待受罚。


End file.
